A secret side
by Abby254
Summary: Vanilla has a secret side that no one knows about. But, what happens when a certain pink hedgehog and two-tailed fox finds out about?
1. Vanilla's secret

Vanilla is a 26-year old, single mother with a cute 6-year old daughter has a little secret that no one not even Cream knows about.

* * *

It was late and everyone was asleep in the Thorndike manor, well almost everyone. Vanilla got up and walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. She pulled out a box and opened it. She pulled out adult diapers. A few minutes later, and Vanilla changed her whole look.

Now, she's wearing a light purple shirt white socks and a diaper. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled on how satisfied she'd look. Then, she heard a loud noise from outside and looked through her window and her eyes widen with fear.

It was real dark and it was raining outside with loud thunder and a flash of lightning. Vanilla jumped with fear and ran to her bed and hid under her covers. She grabbed her pacifier that was on the table next to her bed and placed it in her mouth and begin sucking on it slowly.

A few minutes later and Vanilla still couldn't sleep. So, she took out her paci and clip it to her shirt and walked out of her room and walked to her daughter's room. Lucky for her, she kept Cream's door wide open. She slowly, walked in the room and tip-toed over to Cream's toy chest.

She opened the chest very slowly without waking up her little girl and dug through her plush toys till she came across the one thing that she was looking and slowly close the chest but, the sky flashed again and Vanilla jumped and the chest slam which it was loud.

Vanilla bit her lip a little and her eyes widen and looked at her daughter. Her and Cheese shifted a little but they were still asleep. Vanilla let out a sigh of relief and slowly tip-toed backed into her room and closed her door behind her. She got back into her bed and looked at the item she got from Cream's toy chest.

Which was a stuffed teddy bear and she smiled at the toy. She slid under her covers until it was right at her neck. She held the bear close to her chest and closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it. She was smiling in her sleep and ignored the storm.


	2. Oh, Boy! The cat

The next day, Vanilla woke up and got changed into a new diaper and into her regular clothes. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Ella, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Chris were sitting at the table eating the breakfast that Ella made for them.

Ella was the first to notice Vanilla and smiled at the mother rabbit. "Well it's about time that you wake up, my friend." Ella said. The others saw Vanilla and greeted her with a smile. "Morning, mother." Cream greeted her mom. Vanilla smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Morning, dear." Vanilla responded. A few hours later, Cream, Amy and Tails were playing hide and seek. Cream was the seeker and both Amy and Tails were trying to hide. "We need to hide, Amy or Cream will find us!" Tails panicked. "I know, Tails! I know we'll hide in Vanilla's room!" Amy responded.

Tails looked at her with a puzzled look and then smiled and nodded in agreement. They both went into Vanilla's room and closed the door behind them. They saw the closet and ran into it and closed the door. But, as soon as the door closed, the room door opened. The two friends gasped.

But, sighed with a relief when they heard Vanilla's humming. "Well, what's she doing, Tails?" Amy asked. "I don't know, Amy." Tails responded. He opened the door a little and saw Vanilla sitting on the bed but, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes.

"What the!" Tails said in a whisper. "What? What is it?" Amy whispered to the fox. "Uh...You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tails responded. "What wouldn't I believe?" Amy asked. "I think Vanilla is wearing a diaper and a baby shirt and has a... Pacifier in her mouth?" Tails responded. "WHAT?!" Amy exclaimed.

Tails reacted quickly and placed his hand over Amy's mouth. "Shh! We can't let her know that we're here." Tails said. Amy pushed his hand away from her mouth. Tails went back to looking through the door to make sure that Vanilla didn't hear them. He sighed with a relief when he saw that Vanilla didn't hear anything.

"Whew! She didn't hear us!" Tails said with a relief. "Still! I want to see it for myself!" Amy said. "Amy! Wait! Don't-!" Tails explained but, it was too late. Both mobians were pushed out of the door and landed on the floor in front of Vanilla's bed. The mother rabbit was startled and saw both kids on the floor.

She looked at the duo with wide eyes and her pacifier dropped out of her mouth and landed on the bed. Amy giggled at Vanilla's new look. Vanilla gulped and just stared at Amy and Tails with fear in her eyes. "What are you two doing in my room?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek with Cream. But, we needed to a place to hide." Tails responded. "So, we decided to hide in your room." Amy finished. "But, what are you doing dressing like a baby, Vanilla?" Tails asked the older rabbit. "Well...I-I never grew out of it." Vanilla responded.

"But, why didn't you tell anyone, Miss Vanilla?" Amy asked. Vanilla looked at the kids with tears forming in her eyes. "I.. I didn't want anyone to think o-of me a-any d-different." Vanilla responded between sobs. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried.

Tails and Amy looked at the rabbit with guilty eyes. "Don't feel bad, Vanilla. We all have secrets." Tails said with a comfort voice. "Yeah! Maybe, Cream won't see you any different." Amy said. Vanilla gasped and grabbed the two mobians arms and pulled them towards her.

"Please, don't tell Cream about this! It's her I'm more worried about." Vanilla pleaded as she got on her knees. Tails and Amy looked at Vanilla with a puzzled look but, they smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Vanilla. We won't tell anyone about your little secret." Amy said. Tails nodded in agreement.

Vanilla smiled through her tears and gave the two friends a hug. "Thank you both so much!" Vanilla said. "But, how long are you going to keep this a secret?" Tails asked. Both Vanilla and Amy looked at the fox with concerned eyes. "Maybe a little bit longer, dear." Vanilla responded.

For the rest of the day, the 3 friends acted as if nothing happened and continued to do their regular things. Later that night, Tails was waiting outside of Vanilla's bedroom to check on her. The door opened and he saw Amy right in front of him and told him that he can come in the room.

Tails walked in the room and saw Vanilla in her night clothes and diaper. Vanilla looked at the 2 friends with cherry cheeks on her face. "Well, looks like you got a fresh diaper on and a clean shirt. Now, your already for bed." Amy said rather pleased with herself.

Tails looked at Amy and chuckled while shaking head. Vanilla looked at Amy with a nervous smile. "T-Thank you, for helping me get ready for bed, Amy." Vanilla said. Amy nodded, but, then a flash of lightning happened and startled the 3 mobians.

Vanilla hid under her cover and was shaking in fear. Tails looked at Vanilla with a concern look and gently pulled the cover off of Vanilla's head and saw her whole body shaking from the storm. He looked at Amy and she nodded and gently placed her hand on Vanilla's back and began to rub it back and forth.

Vanilla began to relax and layed on the bed. Tails saw a stuffed bear by Vanilla's bed and picked it up and just looked at it with a confused look. Amy snapped her fingers in Tails' face and it brought him back to reality. "Huh? What?" Tails asked. Amy looked at Tails with a stern look.

Both their ears perked to a sound. It sounded like a puppy whimpering in it's sleep. The looked at the bed and saw Vanilla whimpering and looking at them with scared eyes. They looked a little worried about Vanilla's weird behavior and tried to figure out what to do.

Then, Amy notice the stuffed bear that Tails was holding and took it from him and gave it to Vanilla, which she happily accepted and squeezed the bear a little bit. "Vanilla, what's wrong with you? We've never seen you act like this before." Amy said a bit concerned.

All Vanilla did was look at them and looked back at the toy she was holding. She feels very embarrassed about this whole thing. Amy looked at her for a minute then, smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She placed her hand on Vanilla's arm and rubbed it gently.

Vanilla felt this and began to fall asleep while Tails just stared at the 2 friends. He smiled at this whole little moment. But, then his ears perked at some kind of noise. It sounded like a baby sucking on it's bottle of milk and realized that the sound was coming from Vanilla's bed.

He noticed that the cover was over her mouth and the noise was coming from under the cover. He cocked an eyebrow and slowly pulled the quilt off her mouth and saw what the noise was. He placed his hand over mouth trying his best not to laugh. Amy looked at Tails' expression and gave him a confused look.

Tails pointed his finger to Vanilla and Amy followed and saw what it was and her eyes widen. Vanilla was asleep but, she was sucking her thumb in her sleep. Amy just stared for a few minutes, but, just smiled. She made sure that Vanilla was nice and tucked in her bed and placed a kissed on Vanilla's head which made the rabbit smile a little.

"Night, Vanilla." Amy whispered. "Nighty, mommy and daddy." Vanilla responded which made both Amy and Tails eyes widen. But, they just smiled and left the room. They got into their night clothes and went to bed.


	3. Story and Nightmare

The next morning, Everyone was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Everyone, but, Vanilla, of course. Cream was a little worried about her mother and wonder why she's not up yet. "I'm worried about my mother, Amy. I'm going to check on her." Cream said to Amy.

Cream got out of her seat and was about to leave when Tails and Amy ran in front of her with nervous looks. "Don't! Uh... Me and Amy will check on her!" Tails suggested. Him and Amy ran upstairs leaving Cream confused on what just happened. But, she shakes it off and went back to the kitchen. Amy and tails walked into Vanilla's room and saw her still asleep in the same position still.

Amy walked over to Vanilla and shook her arm. "Vanilla? Vanilla! Wake Up!" Amy whispered. Vanilla groaned and turned over. Amy kept shaking Vanilla's arm. "Mmm. Not now, mommy! I don't want to go to school." Vanilla said in her sleep. Tails and Amy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Vanilla! We're not your mother! But, we do need you to get up, though." Tails said. Vanilla finally opened her eyes halfway and she looked at Amy and Tails and got up and stretched. She let out a yawn. "Morning, you two." Vanilla said as she yawned. "Morning, sleepy head! Sleep well?" Amy asked.

Vanilla nodded. "I slept like a baby." Vanilla responded. "Literally. She did." Tails whispered to Amy. "I heard that, Miles!" Vanilla exclaimed as she got out of her bed. "Now, if you both don't mind? I'm going to get changed." Vanilla said. "Here! Let me help you with that!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy followed her but, she gently pushed Vanilla on to the bed. "Uh.. Amy? What are you doing?" Vanilla asked Amy as she felt Vanilla's diaper. "Making sure if you need a changing." Amy said. "This is a little embarrassing." Vanilla said with a blush. A few minutes later, Vanilla had a diaper change and into her normal attire.

The 3 friends walked downstairs. Later, at the store, Amy was walking with Vanilla and was getting groceries for dinner. While they were there, something clicked to Vanilla. "Oh. Amy?" Vanilla asked with a nervous voice. "Yes, Vanilla?" Amy asked the adult rabbit.

Vanilla whispered something in Amy's ear. The pink hedgehog's eyes widen at what Vanilla told her. "Really? You have to get more? Why?" Amy asked with a confused look. "Well, I'm running out of them. A-Also, I don't want anyone to notice it either." Vanilla responded.

Amy sighed with frustration. "Can't it wait, Vanilla?" Amy asked. Vanilla shook her head sadly. Then, Vanilla gave Amy the puppy look. Amy tried her best to resist it, but, she couldn't say no to the look. Even though she's a grown-up, it was still adorable. Now, she's knows where Cream got that look from.

Amy put her hands up in defeat. "(Sigh) Fine! We'll get it. But, how are you going to pay it without anyone seeing it?" Amy asked. Vanilla blushed at this. "I tell the clerk it's for my... mother." Vanilla admitted. Amy gasped. Vanilla never lies. But, she figured it was for a good reason.

Amy and Vanilla walked down the adult aisle and saw a package of "adult diapers" and grabbed them and placed them in the basket and walked off to buy more stuff. Later, the 2 friends made it to the mansion. Then, after dinner, everyone was getting ready for bed.

After, putting Cream and Cheese to bed, Vanilla walked over to her room. She opened the door and gasped. She saw Amy and Tails sitting on her bed talking to each other and then, noticed Vanilla standing in the doorway. "Hey, Miss Vanilla!" Tails said. Vanilla walked over to the 2 friends.

"What are you 2 doing in my room?" Vanilla asked. "We want to make sure you are getting ready for bed." Tails responded. Vanilla blushed slightly. After a few minutes, Vanilla was wearing a purple colored onesie with her pacifier clipped to it and was holding her stuffed bear.

Amy got finished tucking her in bed, while Tails watched. "Amy?" Vanilla asked. "Yes, Vanilla?" Amy respond. "Will you *yawn* read me a bedtime story, please?" Vanilla asked. Amy looked at the mother rabbit with a puzzled look. She looked at Tails for any response.

All Tails did was shrugged and doing his best not to laugh at this. Amy looked back at Vanilla and then, nodded. Vanilla smiled and grabbed the book and hand it to Amy. Amy opened the book up and began to read it out loud to her. "Then, the prince and the princess lived happily ever after. The End." Amy finished the story.

She closed the book and placed on the lamp table. She looked at Vanilla and saw her asleep with her thumb in her mouth. She smiled and noticed that Tails was nodding off to sleep. She got up and walked over to the little kitsune and gently shook him which, woke him up quickly.

Amy put her finger to her lips to tell the fox to be quiet and pointed at Vanilla. Tails got up and walked over to Vanilla. He smiled and gently stroke her cheek gently. To his surprise he heard Vanilla purring in her sleep. Amy giggled at this. The 2 friends left and Amy turned off the lights and closed the door.

After a while, Vanilla was kicking and whimpering in her sleep. "Nwo. Nwo! NWO! Gwet away fwom my dwaughter, Eggman!" Vanilla said with her pacifier in her mouth, that she placed a little bit after Amy and Tails left. She shot up in bed breathing real fast and sweating a little from her nightmare.

Vanilla got up and took her pillow and her stuffed bear and walked over to Amy's room. She opened the door a little bit and noticed that the pink hedgehog was asleep. Vanilla walked over to her and gently shook her awake. Amy's eyes flutter opened and she saw the frightened mother rabbit. Her paci was out of her mouth and she had teary scared eyes.

"What's wrong, Vanilla?" Amy asked. "I had a nightmare a-and I can't sleep! C-Can I sleep with you?" Vanilla asked. Now, this was really making Amy nervous. Vanilla never ever had to ask to sleep with someone, even if she had nightmares. But, Amy couldn't say no. So, she nodded.

Vanilla smiled and she placed the pillow on the floor. She layed down and got comfortable. Amy threw her extra quilt on Vanilla and the 2 girls finally slept. But, what they didn't know, was there was a floating spy camera at their window and took off after it caught everything.


	4. Secret Revealed

The next morning after Vanilla and Amy got up and got changed, they went downstairs to have breakfast. Once they were done, they put their plates in the sink and decided to go out for a morning walk with Tails. While they were walking, Vanilla heard some footsteps and turned around. But, she didn't see anything or anyone. Amy and Tails noticed Vanilla looking.

"What's wrong, Miss Vanilla?" Tails asked with a confused look. "I thought I heard something... Maybe, it was just my imagination." Vanilla responded and she kept walking with the 2 children. What they didn't know, was a small figure were following them. They made it to the park and decided to do something there. Then, their ears perked to a rustling sound in the bushes.

"Huh? I think there someone there." Tails said. Amy pulled out her hammer and walked over to the bushes with anger. Alright! We know your hiding in there! So, I'm going to give you 2 seconds to come on out!" Amy demanded. But, no one was coming out. "That's it! You asked for it!" Amy said and was about to swing her hammer until the figures shouted.

NO, MISS AMY! DON'T HURT ME!" The figure said. Amy, Tails and Vanilla's eyes widen at the familiar figure. "CREAM?!" They exclaimed with shock. Cream got up and dusted the grass of her dress. "Why were you following us, honey?" Vanilla asked her daughter. "Well, you 3 were acting kind of funny for the last 2 days and I was wondering why y'all were going. So, I followed y'all." Cream responded.

The 3 mobians were looking at each other and sighed and explained that they were just going for a stroll. Cream nodded. Then, the 4 friends went back to the mansion. Later, the Thorndikes, and Chuck took Chris to their vacation home for a few days. Ella and Mr. Tanaka left too for a few days, leaving the mobians alone at the house.

The most of them were busy doing something, leaving Cream and Cheese bored. So, they decided to explore the mansion. After exploring most of the rooms, Cream and Cheese went to Vanilla's room. Cream looked around the big room. Then, Cheese noticed something sticking out under Vanilla's bed. "Chao, Chao!" Cheese said as he tapped Cream's shoulder.

Cream turned around and looked at her Chao with a confused look. "What's wrong, Cheese?" Cream asked. "Chao Chao!" Cheese responded and pointed at the figure. "Hmm. There's something under mother's bed?" Cream asked. Cheese nodded and kept pointing until Cream saw what he was pointing at. "What's that?" Cream asked.

She got on her knees and pulled the thing out from under Vanilla's bed. Once she pulled it out, she looked at the figure and gasped. The thing was a stuffed toy bear. "Teddy!" Cream exclaimed and hugged the toy bear tightly. Cheese cheered as well, but, something else caught his attention as well and he flew to it.

"Mmm. I thought I lost him! But... How did teddy ended up in mother's room? I don't remember playing with him here... Cheese?" Cream asked as she realized her Chao friend wasn't responding. She saw him opening the closet door. She walked over to the closet and looked inside of it. She saw Vanilla's normal clothes. But, she saw boxes and decided to open them. Her eyes widen as she pulled out a package of Adult Diapers and a paci.

"Why does mother have Adult diapers and a pacifier for, Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao friend. Cheese just shrugged. Then, they heard 3 voices coming up. Cream and Cheese panicked. Cream threw the pacifier on the bed and her and Cheese hid under the bed. They heard the door open and heard Vanilla, Amy and Tails' voices. Cream saw their feet and noticed that Amy and Tails were wearing their shoes and Vanilla wasn't.

She was wearing purple socks and she hears Vanilla get on the bed. "C'mon, Vanilla let's get your clothes on." Cream heard Amy say. Cream was confused. "Okay, Amy." Vanilla responded. Cream closed her eyes to make sure she didn't see anything. "There! Your dressed. Now, you want to read your book?" Amy asked. "Yes, pwease." Vanilla responded with a baby accent.

Now, Cream was really confused on how the way her mother was talking. "Here, Vanilla. Here's your book and here's your pacifier." Amy said. Cream's eyes widen. *Are they treating my mommy like a baby?* Cream thought to herself. Then, some dust started to tickle Cream's nose. "Ah..Ah... AACCHHOO!" Cream sneezed.

The 3 friends jumped at this and looked down under the bed. Tails got down on his knees and pulled up the quilt and looked under the bed. He saw nothing. Cream was on the other side and tried to sneak out of the room. But, she didn't. "CREAM?!" Amy asked in shock. Cream nervously turned around and looked at the others. Her eyes widen like their's did.

She saw her mother wearing a t-shirt with a bear on it, diaper and she had a pacifier in her mouth. The door opened revealing Sonic and his eyes widen at what he saw. "Uhhhh... Did I... Interrupt something?" Sonic asked. Cream was still shocked at what she saw. Vanilla was too. Her pacifier dropped out of her mouth and landed on her bed.

"M-mom? Why are you dressed as a baby?" Cream asked after she overcame her shock. Vanilla didn't respond. She was too upset that her daughter find out about her secret side. All Vanilla did was started to tear up. "Whaaaahhhh!" Vanilla began crying like a real baby. Cream got nervous and looked at the others for some help on why her mother was crying.

"Mom? Why are you crying" Cream asked. Vanilla was too embarrassed to answer. All she kept doing was cry. "I-I d-didn't w-want y-you to k-know about my secret s-side, C-C-Cream!" Vanilla said between sobs. Cream felt bad for discovering her mom's secret. So, she ran to the bed, got on it, and gave Vanilla a big hug to try and comfort her.

Vanilla layed her head on Cream's shoulder and calmed down a bit. Cream rubbed her back gently and smiled. "Don't worry, mommy. I won't think any less of you just because, I love you no matter what you keep." Cream said with her sweet gentle voice. That did it. Vanilla started to cry a little bit again. Cream frowned at this.

"Cream? Maybe, you should leave Vanilla alone." Sonic suggested. Cream shook her head. "No. I don't want my mommy to cry no more, Mister Sonic. I need to calm her down." Cream said with determination. She looked at Vanilla and rubbed her ears gently. Vanilla started to calm down again. She let out little hiccups and a few sniffles.

"See, mom. I can handle this little secret of yours and I won't tell anyone else about this." Cream said. Vanilla didn't move much, except she turned around until she saw Cream's mouth. "You promise?" Vanilla asked as she looked up at Cream. "I promise." Cream responded. Vanilla smiled and snuggled. She fell asleep on Cream's shoulder. Cream smiled and hugged her mother.

Amy smiled as well and gave Cream the toy bear. Cream gladly took it and gave it to Vanilla. Vanilla felt the toy and grabbed it from Cream and hugged it. Vanilla stuck her thumb in her mouth and began sucking on it slowly. Cream and Amy thought it was cute and giggled about it. Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes playfully and laughed about it too.

*Maybe, mother's secret isn't as bad as I thought. I'm just glad she doesn't have to hide it from me no more.* Cream thought.


End file.
